I solemnly swear I am up to no good
by matsuoka gou
Summary: The universe of Yu-Gi-Oh has some peculiar ships...Rated T for suggestive themes and mild language. May change to M later.


**Credit to cutespider for the idea and for randomizing the ships! (We used ) But yeah, check out her version of this story. It's probably better than mine.**

"Hey Tristan, wanna come over tonight?" Joey asked, scratching his head. He secretly liked Tristan and wondered if coming to his house would help him make his move. He had no idea what Tristan thought of him, and he wished that he was easier to read. Tristan's emotions were all bottled up and Joey had no idea if Tristan liked him or not.

"Sure, Joey," Tristan smiled. After all, what was the worst that could happen, really?

Joey smiled. "Thanks, Tristan! I'll meet you by the bike shed after school and we can walk back."

"Great."

Joey spent the whole day dreaming about what he'd do when Tristan was at his house. A few of the thoughts made him blush, and he shrugged them off. After all, Tristan wouldn't fall for Joey immediately. Joey knew what he was like. He knew that it would take a while for their relationship to develop.

After school, Joey leaped up from his stool in Art. Tea stared at him. "Joey, what's wrong? You've been acting like you're in a hurry for the day to end..." She flicked away a lock of hair from the front of her face, shifting her weight. Her body language was screaming 'ask me out please' but Joey barely bat an eyelid.

"Uhhh, it's nothing. Tristan's coming round and I love having visitors. It...gets lonely sometimes."

"Ugh. Joey, trust me, he doesn't want to be given a two hour lecture about Duel Monsters." Tea rolled her eyes, spun on her heel and sashayed away, subtly (by subtly I mean extremely obviously) shaking her butt.

Joey ignored this as he darted out the room and all the way to the bike shed. Tristan wasn't there yet. Joey flung away the doubts in his mind and saw a figure moving towards him.

"Hey Tristan," Joey said casually.

"Hey Joey," Tristan replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

As they left through the gates, Tristan said, "Joey?"

"Yeah?" Joey asked hopefully.

"No card game lectures," Tristan said, and winked. Joey laughed.

"I guess..."

They arrived at Joey's house. Tristan looked at it. "This is a nice house..."

Joey blushed. "Thanks."

They walked up to the door and Joey opened with his key. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he called.

His dad came downstairs. "Hello, Jo- ooh, who's this?" He began to check out Tristan's fine little butt.

"Umm, why don't I show you my room, Tristan?"

"Okay," Tristan said, unaware that Joey's dad's eyes were trained on his butt.

They walked into Joey's room. Joey's dad came upstairs and Joey asked where his mother was. "Went to catch up with some of her friends," Joey's dad said and deliberately bent down to pick up a sock so his jeans were tight around his butt and Tristan had a very good view.

Joey took Tristan back into his room quickly. "I'll get us some snacks and drinks."

"Great."

Joey went downstairs. Joey's dad came back into the room. Tristan tried to ignore him but he kept bending down to sort the pillows out or make the bed or pick up books off the floor. All the time his butt was facing Tristan. Then he straightened his back and turned on Tristan and pressed his lips against his.

Tristan's eyes widened as Joey's dad pushed him against the wall then onto the bed, removing his shirt, all the time kissing Tristan. Soon Tristan gave into it and started to strip as well. They heard the sound of glass breaking, stopping in their tracks and hesitantly turning around.

Joey stood with a bowl of crisps and shattered glass all over the floor, juice spilling onto the floor. "What the hell, Dad? What the hell, Tristan? Why would you do this?"

"Son-" Joey's dad started.

"I don't wanna hear it. Not from you either, Tristan. I'm telling Mom that you did that, Dad, and I'm telling Yugi and Tea that you did it too, Tristan. Now get out of my house!"

Tristan scrambled to pick up his clothes and put them back on, then left the house, head bent in sorrow.


End file.
